The Enigma
by The Resident Artichoke
Summary: Problems gave Fiyero Tiggular headaches, so he chose to ignore them and pass them on to other people who would care. That was before he met the one problem he would gladly solve. Fiyeraba. One-shot.


**This is my first ever story! I just love Wicked to bits so I decided to put everything I learned in English class into good use by making an account here and post some stories based on Wicked. An hour after making an account, I wracked my brain and immediately made this oneshot, inspired with my love for Wicked. So this is after two or three hours of writing. I proofread it, but since English is just my second language, I don't know if its all a hundred percent correct. I'm also in the process of making a multi-chapter fanfic. I'm still in chapter three so it would be a very long time before I post it.**

**Here it is, my most epic but not really original one-shot. Like a lot of Fiyeraba stories, it takes place after the Lion Cub scene. Enjoy reading and enjoy the NEW YEAR!**

**Disclaimer: WICKED is not mine, if it was I would be Elphaba and she would have a very happy and anticlimactic ending. Be glad it's not mine.**

* * *

The problem with having everything at the palm of your hand was never knowing what you actually need. The problem with being the heir to the Vinkun throne was that you have to attend a lot of training, meetings, and parties. The problem with being the son of the rulers of the Vinkus was not getting to see them every day. The problem with being a prince was that you have your whole life decided for you. The problem with being Fiyero Tiggular was that having problems hurt his head.

And gave him more problems...

So Fiyero chose not to acknowledge his problems

When the scandalacious prince would get into problems, he'd escape them with ease and no inconvenience to himself. When he'd escape those problems, he would pass them to people who would try to solve it. His parents, the King and the Queen of the Vinkus, were always the nets that would catch his problems, but would always get entangled within them.

He went with the 'Dancing through life' attitude for a reason and not just to get his awesome reputation. He wanted to find solace, a slip away from his duties as a prince. And to his pleasure, people loved his attitude.

Except for one.

A girl.

A green-skinned girl.

Elphaba Thropp, the girl who called him unhappy. The very one who said that his philosophy was crap...a facade! He refused to listen to her rumbles intently. Oz, if he did he might find himself even believing her, would he?

Was his philosophy simply just a charade? Was he truly unhappy? A million questions popped inside his head and it was because of the green girl.

Who was she anyway? This green girl? The Artichoke? How could she see through Fiyero with nothing more than looking in his eyes?

"I know what she is. An enigma," Fiyero said to himself, lying on his bed staring at the ceiling

And as he thought earlier, he wasn't good with enigmas. He didn't even know how he knew that enigma was the synonym of problem. And that's was she is, a problem...a very difficult riddle. And when he solved that problem, well he would be a very happy prince.

A genuinely happy one.

He sat up with realization that he had class. Life Science, not with Dr. Dillamond. Shame, he just started listening to him. Dr. Dillamond commented on his essay assignment that 'though the information was inadequate, it had potential'. At first he thought, he was sucking up to royalty but since most of his comments were outrageous, mean and truthful he knew he was speaking his mind. He wondered what happened to that old Goat and what had he meant with 'they are not telling you the whole story'.

Oz, more riddles!

Well, at least he would be seeing the one riddle that he wouldn't escape from. He was determined to get to know Elphaba. Her likes, dislikes, secrets because she had just unravelled his yesterday.

When she ran after him and held his hand there was well, a spark. A very cliché spark. He never thought it was possible but what he felt was most definitely a spark. He remembered looking into her eyes and just suddenly loosing himself in those clear hazel orbs.

He didn't realize he was bit early for class. He didn't even know what time it was. He just knew he was early because she was there and she was always early.

Fiyero had never imagined that he would consider Elphaba beautiful, but that was before. She had her own beauty, a uniqueness. Sure she wasn't as pretty as Galinda but...

Sweet Oz! Galinda!

Fiyero didn't know why he was feeling guilty, when he didn't actually to anything. He almost kissed Elphaba but the unexplainable feeling he had inside frightened him and made him back away, not because of Galinda, the whole time he was with her he never thought of any other girl.

Only her.

He never felt anything with Galinda. Yes, he liked her. Only a deranged person wouldn't like her. Even Elphaba made friends with her and not just friends, they were best friends. Fiyero was sure that he had hurt her when he couldn't kiss her, but imagine the pain she would be suffering now if he had. Galinda was her only friend. Nessarose wouldn't even consider her sister as a friend sometimes. Maybe he could count that Muchkin boy, Bick as a friend but he didn't really know. What he did know was that if he had kissed her and Galinda found out about it, Elphaba would lose her only friend.

He looked at her and saw her look back but turned her gaze to her book in haste. Yeah, he figured it would be awkward sitting in an empty room with your best friend's boyfriend who almost kissed you. He thought if he had in fact kissed her, she wouldn't really lose her only friend.

She had him.

He was her friend, wasn't he?

As he promised himself, he would get to know her and hopefully solve his problem, which wasn't clearly stated. Even so, he wanted to solve it, with no help, by himself. He approached her and sat next to her.

"Hey Elphaba?" Fiyero called out

"What is it Fiyero?" she asked, calmly as if nothing had happened between them

"You think I'm not really stupid?"

She laughed uncomfortably. "Not really stupid."

"Do you think you could teach me a thing or two about," he paused, trying to get the name of their lesson. "...our lesson?"

"In Life Science I don't think I could teach you. I couldn't even bear learning about those cages."

"If that's the case maybe I should-" Fiyero started, pointing his thumb away

"But since we both major in political science and mostly have the same classes maybe I could teach you." she offered

It was obvious that she surprised herself with the offer. Her eyes widened briefly. Fiyero would take her on that, only if she indeed had meant it.

"Are you sure? I mean, I am the best student there is and you would have no problem teaching me." He laughed

She rolled her eyes. "Just don't waste my time and I won't go hard on you."

"Ooooh I'm scared!"

"Shut up Tiggular."

He watched people one by one come in the room. Some of his friends walked in, smiled and motioned him to come sit next to them and normally he would but these circumstances were far from normal. He was seated next to very pretty girl who, by some miracle, made him think.

"You do know Galinda dropped out of this class?" she asked, furrowing her brow

"Yeah, so?"

"So why are you still here?"

Why was he seating beside her? Because he wanted to solve his problem.

"Because if the crazed professor brings another lion cub, I wouldn't want you making people move uncontrollably again. Good thing nobody remembers a thing or else we would have been expelled." He lied smoothly

"Like being expelled is a big deal for you!" Elphaba teased

"Hey, I worked hard for these three and half months at Shiz!" he grinned

"So you're here to calm me down?" she asked changing the subject

"Yeah but mostly I'm here so I could hide behind your back when you do your magic stuff. I love dancing but you have to admit those dance moves you made them do were horrible, like yours..."

"I'll make sure to turn around when I do my magic stuff then."

"You are evil!"

"Don't worry you won't remember it Fiyero but I'll borrow Galinda's camera and take pictures for you. Maybe bring her with me when I get them developed. Just imagine the look on her face!"

"Plain wicked, Elphaba!"

They went on laughing. Their classmates were looking at them and Fiyero thought they were probably thinking of what they could be possibly laughing about and why he was with her. Yeah, he was sure the latter was on everyone's minds.

He didn't care though.

The professor walked in, this time without wheeling in a cage. He apologized for he seemed to misplace the Lion Cub and the cage. Everyone was alarmed with the idea of a lion roaming around the campus. Fiyero and Elphaba stifled a laugh.

Just as the class was starting, a note was slipped on Fiyero's book. He took the note, opened it and recognized the handwriting immediately.

_Thank you._

He wrote a line below the original message and started writing under it.

_For what?_

He passed it back to her and she shook her head reading the message.

_Helping me with the Cub._

He already knew it. He flipped the note and scrawled something down again.

_I guess I'm your hero now, right?_

He slipped it back to her, not really expecting her to reply. Mere seconds later, the note reappeared on his book.

_Yeah. Don't be too full of yourself, Yero my Hero. Please burn this paper afterwards. I can't believe I just wrote that._

He nodded at her but not promising he would really burn the note.

Yero my Hero, he quite liked it.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Criticism? Either way please review.**


End file.
